Talk:Kamen Riders' Final Forms
Baron and Zangetsu Are Baron Ringo Arms and Zangetsu Watermelon Arms considered final forms? Considering that they are movie-exclusive forms, and Ringo Arms is also used by Idun. Gokyr586 (talk) 13:02, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Probably Baron Ringo Arms is in fact Baron's Final Form as a Rider. Ringo Arms' Ability Perimeters are superior than Lemon Energy Arms', so it's logic. Ryoma used the Dragon Energy Arms as his Final Form in Movie War Full Throttle but a different Dragon Energy Arms model was used by Tyrant as his default Form, so it's factible. Also, both Kiwami Arms and Ringo Arms have the power to turn the user into an inves. For Zangetsu Watermelon Arms, probably not, we need the rest of the info about his Ability Perimeters for a comparison with Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms. --WIKIMARCO (talk) 01:51, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Primary Rider final form picture Can an admin help change the caption of the picture showing all the final forms of the Primary Riders such that it shows "Kuuga to Drive" instead of "Kuuga to Gaim"? I've updated said picture to include Drive's Type Tridoron. Gokyr586 (talk) 01:28, June 1, 2015 (UTC) About KR Knuckle's Jimber Form I'm just wondering if Knuckle's Jimber Form is chestnut-based (or "kuri" in Japanese), based on Knuckle's Jimber Form picture I saw. Will be there another nut-based energy lockseed? And will it be like "Chestnut/Kuri Energy Lockseed"? I don't want to assume but I'm just wondering only. :) UPDATE: there's another term for Chestnut in Japanese called "Maron". JB.Regala (talk) 07:04, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Does Baron have a final form now? Link: https://youtu.be/gM1_CPzr5A0?t=3m46s With the release of the above PV from Battride War Genesis which clearly includes Lord Baron as a playable form for Kamen Rider Baron, can we safely say now that Lord Baron is indeed Baron's final form after all? I had saw an official PV (i am sorry i can't find it now) that it is clearly called "Ultimate Form" instead of Final Form indeed. Lord Baron is NOT a Kamen Rider after all, we can add this into the note. RV (talk) 13:09, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Wait, I know Duke uses it but isn't the Lemon Energy that Baron uses a different version? Plus the video games have inconsistances like Kaixa Side Basshar, Wizard Gold Dragon Infinity, Super Tatoba by calling them final forms. So the Lemon Energy Arms that Baron uses is a different version plus Baron and Duke have different stats. So isn't Baron Lemon Energy a final form? Star Nguyen (talk) 22:12, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Necrom Yujou Burst Damashii Can someone please add Necrom Yujou Burst Damashii to this page? Cellogeek20 (talk) 17:29, January 1, 2017 (UTC) This list is based on user? Ok, so G3-X count as Final Form of G3 because "For the main user of G3 aka Hikawa, G3-X is considered his final form". Make sense, I won't argue against that. However, using same criteria then we should add following too. # Punch Hopper for TheBee (Kageyama) # Dark Kiva for Saga (Taiga) and Ixa (Otoya) --My girlfriend is a loli. 14:39, February 3, 2017 (UTC) No they don't count because there's no relation at all between those powers. Punch Hopper isn't an upgrade from TheBee; even though they both are used by Kageyama and are part of ZECT's Rider System, TheBee and PunchHopper's stats and abilities are entirely different. And as for the Dark Kiva users, I needn't say anything more since it's so obvious that there isn't any relation at all between Ixa's, Saga's and Dark Kiva's powers. Whereas for G3 and G3-X, there is a clear relation between their powers. Both G3 and G3-X belong to the same Generation 3 system, the latter being a more advanced version of the former. And Hikawa is the main user of both systems. Putting two and two together, that is why I said what I said then. Dragon Knight You Forgot to put in Adam for Dragon Knight Survive Mode. Leangle has no Final Form? Leangle has no Final Form? Are you saying that "Leangle's Final Form" was just fan-made? Hello... (talk) 08:34, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Yes, the "Leangle King Form" was fan-made. Currently SIC only has up till Jack Form for Leangle. Serious issue! This page is locked and outdated. Where's Muteki Gamer? Where's Legacy Gamer Level 100? Stupid Kaito and his Overlord form. Devinpokemontrainer (talk) 12:55, June 11, 2017 (UTC) "Mugen" Note Change Both Double and Gaim share the same final form name, both being Extreme. However the only difference is that Double uses "Xtreme", while Gaim uses the Japanese word instead to differentiate in between the two. I think you should also change in the Notes section to , as "無限" is more Japanese than "无限". Hello... (talk) 11:25, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Just because it's a video game doesn't prove Lord Baron is a Final Form. Question. How about Lemon Energy Arms? I know Duke uses it but isn't the Lemon Energy that Baron uses a different version? Plus the video games have inconsistances like Kaixa Side Basshar, Wizard Gold Dragon Infinity, Super Tatoba by calling them final forms. So the Lemon Energy Arms that Baron uses is a different version plus Baron and Duke have different stats. So isn't Baron Lemon Energy a final form? Star Nguyen (talk) 16:56, July 8, 2017 (UTC) pls can somebaody get all the final forms back also add anything that lack a forms info pls so many things's forms got deletedMegahater (talk) 18:50, September 21, 2017 (UTC) :Nothing got deleted, it's all still there if you View Source. However, it seems that everything in any form of Tabber structure has disappeared from view on the published page, which is disturbing, but not unheard of: Tabber structures have been acting up recently in Edit Preview windows, but I think it has to do with Wikia messing with how Tabbers work/look in general are they're just breaking stuff on their end. This will hopefully sort itself out in time, just be patient. —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 20:39, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Kamen Rider Snipe Final Form I believe "Chronus" is technically the Final Form of Kamen Rider Snipe, since it's the most powerful form he used in the series. And that wasn't just a special situation, he actually re-used that form in the Ex-Aid V-Cinema, where all the other Riders demonstrated their Final Forms.VinixTKOC (talk) 06:34, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Snipe Level 50 is not Snipe's Final Form! For an additional rider to have a Final Forms it has to be comparable in power to the main rider's final form, not the strongest form a rider has. There was a similar discussion about Barron's final form if it was Lemon Energy arms it was agreed it wasn't a final form and then removed and didn't have one on this page until it was confirmed that Overlord Barron was his final form.--Ovidkid (talk) 18:33, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Snipe Level 50 is Snipe's final form and yes it's the strongest form a rider has that makes a final form. Why do you think we upped Leangle Jack Form, Knuckle Jimber Marron, Bravo Jimber Melon. Not all secondary and extra rider's final form is comparable to the main rider's final form, how is that a rule. The strongest form is usually a trend what's the final form based on what the page states "In every installment of the Kamen Rider series in the Heisei era, at least one Kamen Rider gains a form that is statistically more powerful or thematically more important.". Snipe Level 50 is the statistically more powerful form belonging in Snipe's system, Cronus doesn't count since it doesn't count as a varition of Snipe unlike Lazer and Lazer Turbo. OverlordBaron (talk) 18:51, February 4, 2019 (UTC) But it’s not comparable in power to the other final forms in ex-aid and yes leangle jack and the jimber should be removed as well. That’s why for the longest time we had nothing for Barron. The final form is the pinnacle for that series which simulation gamer is no were close to being.--Ovidkid (talk) 19:15, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Let me say it once, Final Form of other riders is NOT NEED to par with Main Rider's. This page is literally either the last or the strongest form of that rider, without considering the riders from the same series. Destiny Shin (talk) 19:20, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Agreed Destiny Shin. Like I said Ovidkid, the strongest form of the show is considered a trend when figuring out which is the final form. Not all secondary and extra rider's final forms is comparable to the main rider's final form, how is that a rule? Ghost Mugen is certainly not on par with Deep Specter and Necrom Yujou and Build Genius is not on par with Cross-Z Magma and Grease Blizzard also. OverlordBaron (talk) 20:14, February 4, 2019 (UTC)